The Other Half
by Julia 'Padfoot' Weasley
Summary: What if Peter had been caught the night of James and Lily's death? What if James' twin sister, Sirius and Remus have to raise the Boy Who Lived knowing what hardship and peril he will have to face in the future? This, this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Peter had been caught the night of James and Lily's death? What if James' twin sister, Sirius and Remus have to raise the Boy Who Lived knowing what hardship and peril he will have to face in the future? This, this is their story. _

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEIN! Apart from this story plot… _

* * *

"Are the rumours true, Albus?" The witch asked him as they scurried along the moss covered pathway. The elderly wizard looked to his companion and nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid they are, the good and the bad." He then made his way to the house ahead of them and pressed the old iron doorbell.

The house was large. No doubt about it. It could probably hold all of the Hogwarts students and teachers with a spare room left over. Ivy had crept its wicked way to cover most of the house and Albus knew that the owner hadn't bothered to cut it down due to lack of effort.

As Albus had been admiring the house, he didn't notice the small witch that now stood in the open doorway where the red door has once been. Her long tousled brown hair was swept into an untidy bun and her hazel eyes were red and raw from crying.

Albus frowned, never once had he once seen this girl cry, but then again, something grave did just happen.

"May we come in?" The brunette nodded and allowed Albus and Minerva into the warmth of the manor.

* * *

Minerva stared at the woman sitting across from her. She noted how frail and weak she looked, uncommon for a woman who had only turned twenty earlier that year.

Minerva remembered this one well as a student, seeing as it was almost yesterday that she had taught the youngest child of the royal family that owned this house.

She remembered how the girl was the apple of her father's eye right up until his sudden death alongside his wife from Dragon Pox. The girl was only in her fifth year. Also how she was the only one ever able to stop the naughtiest boys in school from doing foolish irresponsible things, not that she didn't do any herself. Of how young, beautiful and elegant she looked at her brothers wedding, how she laughed and sang when her nephew was born.

But now, the girl looked nothing more than sad. No other word would describe the sweetest girl Minerva knew, and she hated to be the bearer of such life changing news.

* * *

"You see, you are the only one fit enough to have this responsibility." Albus said as he softly ate a lemon drop that was presented before him, Minerva tutted.

"Albus, how can you be so sure? She's only young, this type of responsibility…" She was cut off.

"Minnie, I'm still in the room," the girl said as she placed three hot cups of tea onto the table. Albus smiled slightly; glad to see that the young adult still had a joking side to her. "Professor, I… why can't… the muggles?" Albus knew of what she was talking about. He shook his head grimly.

"The rat has been captured but, I'm afraid he told 'him' the whereabouts of them. It is not a safe place for such a huge responsibility." The woman sighed and flung herself into the nearest chair, her brown hair splayed across her face.

"It… it will remind me off him though!" She said, clearly holding back tears, Minerva rose from the table and led the sobbing witch to the nearest sofa and settled her down, allowing her to cry into her already damp robes.

* * *

"Dear, soon it will be time." Minerva looked down to the wreck of a witch. Her small hands were wrapped around herself and her pale cheeks moist from tears.

"It should be…" DING. "Ah, here already, I'll get that." Albus walked through the grand hallway and reached the door. He opened it with his cold old hands and took in the sight before him. It was not what he expected.

There stood two men, both of equal heights looking ragged and torn in the heavy rain.

"Where is she?" The first asked, his black shaggy hair sticking to his face, his light grey eyes frantically darting around the room. The pale one next to him nodded, he too had greyish eyes, but his sandy coloured hair was shorter and neater as such.

"Follow me this way gentlemen," Albus said as he led the two wizards into the room where Minerva was still holding the weeping witch. "I must say, I'm not surprised you're here, after tonight's event…" Almost at once, the two men jumped to the woman, enveloping her into a warm embrace, their heads above hers, both softly mumbling sweet words of comfort and stroking her back. Minerva choked back a sob as the three continued to embrace.

While this was occurring, Albus had slipped out of the room again. No sooner than that, his voice could be heard throughout the room.

"Ah Hagrid, it is time for the greatest responsibility to unfold. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Violet Potter, I give you, Harry Potter, the Boy who lived."

**Review? It will make me happy! Kthanxbai!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" Violet gasped as her one year old nephew was carried into the room silently by the half giant Hagrid. The boy stirred in his arms as his aunt softly lifted her nephew out of the Game Keepers arms. She smiled as he went back into a deep sleep. She stroked his small tuft of black hair, as she did noticing the now prominent lightning scar on his small forehead. Violet sniffed and the whole world around her fell silent as she took in the boy before her that looked so much like her older brother, her late, older brother. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and made to jump but was calmed by the voice that followed;

"Petal…" Sirius' voice was low, cracking slightly as he said her childhood nickname. "Professor Dumbledore still wants to tell you something." Violet sniffed and looked up at her former headmaster, his blue eyes twinkling dangerously.

"Indeed I do Miss Potter." Violet shivered at the use of her last name, so closely connected to the ones that she had lost tonight, and the one sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Today, as well as a day for grieving, may be seen as a triumphant day, but I must say this, Voldemort is not dead." Violet looked down to Harry who was now awake and staring at her contently, Hazel to Green, James to Lily, Violet to Harry.

A sudden cough alerted her back to the conversation. Albus smiled at her.

"If Voldemort is not gone, what does that mean for Harry… but…The prophecy sir?" Violet let out another violent sob.

"Hush now child. Raise the boy to know not of the prophecy and fate will decide."

"Why can't we tell him? He has a right to know what he's up against!" Sirius barked, wrapping a protective arm around Violet and Harry.

"Sirius, telling Harry his fate is like leading a man to his death. It does not bode well to toy with the future." Once again, silence filled the room.

"I can't do it… Harry deserves better," Violet cried not taking her soft eyes off Harry who had fallen asleep again.

"There is no better than a woman with the power of love, Miss Potter, goodnight." POP. All the heads in the room shot up as Albus dispparated leaving only a small note.

"And I shall be off too," Minerva cracked, her usually sharp eyes blurry from crying. "Farewell Harry Potter, until we meet again." And with that, she too, had left.

Remus looked to the note Dumbledore had left and picked it up. He then read its contents;

_Miss Violet Potter,_

_I am sorry for my lack of explanation as to what has occurred but I feel that you yourself should know as little as possible for a mother should never have to hold the burden of what I know._

_Now, I am sure Remus and Sirius will help you in raising Harry but I must ask this of you, do not mix with the wrong people. Voldemort's followers are still out there. May I suggest paying a visit to Molly and Arthur Weasley? They have a young boy around the same age as Harry. It is best to build up strong but small relations now._

_As you'd expect, dear Violet, in ten years time Harry will receive his Hogwarts letter and MUST go, for from there I can assist and prepare him for the future ahead._

_Do not worry, sweet Violet Potter, you will be a great mother and make James and Lily so proud._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Remus put down the letter and scanned the girls face. Although pain was searing through her, Remus couldn't help but feel like she was fulfilled. Fulfilled knowing her brother and sister in law were proud that it was her looking after their son, their dream, their legacy.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sirius asked, as he opened what seemed to be a bottle of butterbeer. Remus sighed and took the beer out of his mates hand and tilted his head to where Violet now lay. The two Potter's were curled up on the sofa, Harry having been placed on his aunts stomach, his small hands curled into her top, his small mouth open a bit.

Sirius chuckled and then looked back at his friend who had his eyes tightly closed. Sirius placed his paw like hand on the werewolf's shoulder and sucked in a breath as the man before him broke down.

Remus held onto his friend as he released all of the bottled up emotions that had been brewing inside him. He didn't look up but he heard Sirius dog like whimpers.

"He's… they're really gone, aren't they Moony?" Remus let out a strangled cry and slowly knelt down to the ground, his pale hands residing to grasp his short hair.

He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe that his best friend was gone, taken from this world by the cruel death. Death… the last enemy to be conquered as James always said.

James, his best friend, the one who had supported him through his werewolf stages. All of the Marauders had! James, Sirius and… HIM.

Obviously coming to the same conclusion, Sirius jumped up suddenly.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," he growled, kicking over a kitchen chair as he did so. He angrily made his way to the door.

"No Padfoot! Wait!" Remus called after him, luckily able to catch up with the now dark eyed animagus. "If you get Peter, you are no lower than the tyrant that killed James and Lily…" Sirius flinched at their names. "Besides, we have to stay here, to look after Vi and Harry." Sirius released his grip on the door handle and relaxed a bit, his eyes taking a softer tone to them.

"Fine, but one day…"

"I know Paddy, I know." Remus frowned and rubbed his eyes slowly, each time adding more and more pressure as he thought about the current events.

"Sirius, Remus!" The two wizard's heads shot up simultaneously and they both made it into the living room where the sleeping baby and his protector were.

As they came in they saw Violet dressed.

"I want to go bury my brother," was what the young girl said.

* * *

The house, once such a lively, outgoing household, was now a decrepit and dark mess that was barely stable. Its quaint cottage door flung aside and the lights upstairs still on.

Sirius looked to his best friends little sister, her tousled brown hair pouring over one shoulder, her eyes sad and lifeless.

He immediately wished Moony hadn't chosen to stay behind and look after little Harry. Here he was, with possibly the sweetest woman on the Earth besides Lily and he was supposed to help her bury her brother, his best friend.

"Petal, maybe we should…"

"Please." She barely whispered, sticking out her cold un-gloved hand. Sirius nodded, taking the hand in his. Together, they walked up to the house, where it all happened.

Reviewwww?


	3. Chapter 3

"_SIRIUS BLACK, YOU GIVE ME THAT BACK, RIGHT NOW!" Deep chuckles filled the red room as most of its members watched the scene as the brunette witch tried to get her book back from the tall shaggy haired wizard._

"_What's the magic word Petal?" The girl put her hands on her hips and pouted her lower lip. To the boy, this looked extremely adorable although he'd never admit it._

"_Stop calling me Petal!" Violet screeched, much to Sirius' amusement._

"_Uhuh! Wrong again, you won't be getting this back my little accident!" This time, the young Gryffindor's face grew red._

"_I. Was. Not. An. Accident Sirius Black!" Sirius grinned and lowered his head till it was level with hers._

"_James, Mr and Mrs P. have wanted him for years, but you, well sweetheart, let's just say…OW!" Violet had managed to grab her book and whack the boy round the head with it._

"_You repulse me," and with that she stormed off over to Lily Evans, ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles that followed her._

_Violet likes Lily Evans. She was beautiful if anything. There was no way you could hate her. She was kind, intelligent and her fiery red hair and striking green eyes just made her more of a catch. She was currently sitting next to the fire reading her Ancient Runes book. She didn't look up as Violet approached._

"_I hate him." Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly. It was well known for these fights to happen, even more so than the ones of James Potter and Lily._

"_Tell James," Lily said nonchalantly, closing her book and scooting over to allow Violet to sit down. The later scoffed and sunk down next to her._

"_Lils, James loves three things; Quidditch, Sirius and you! He isn't going to do anything." She mumbled running a hand through her messy hair, a trait both Potter's seemed to inherit, Lily noticed._

"_Well, you won't be saying that next year when you admit your undying love for him." Silence. Lily turned her head to see the younger witch sending daggers at her._

"_Yeah, and you'll finally go out with James! Not gonna happen." This sent the two girls off into fits of laughter at the ridiculous statement just said._

* * *

Violet smiled and looked down at her hand that was clasped around Sirius'. So much had changed since that memory from her fifth year and the other's sixth. For one thing, James and Lily finally got together and got married straight away after their graduation. Another thing being Sirius and Violet actually got along more, and even joked around with each other, not to mention the times when they both had had way too much firewhiskey.

As they stepped into the freezing house, Violet sighed. So much had happened here, it was almost unbelievable that, a miracle like Harry started here and the cold death of his parents occurred in the same place.

Violet could remember everything just like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_You go first!"_

"_No you!"_

"_OH FOR MERLINS SAKE, BOTH OF YOU SAY IT AT THE SAME TIME!" _

"_I'm Pregnant!" Alice and Lily both shrieked. They then suddenly embraced each other._

_Violet, which's face, had been completely blank out of boredom for the first thirty minutes of the 'special meeting', suddenly grinned. _

"_I'm... gonna be an Auntie?" Lily nodded and squealed whilst Alice spoke up;_

"_And a godmother… you don't mind do you?" Violet shook her head and stared at the fireplace for a couple of minutes._

"_YO VI!" James shook his younger sister's shoulder and laughed. Never had he seen the loud, obnoxious girl completely lost for words. The whole room laughed as Violet asked Sirius to pinch her and for Frank to get some firewhiskey. The scene could be seen as a sight of joy and prosperity even in the darkest of times._

Sirius grimaced as he saw the path of destruction leading up the stairs. He looked at Violet who nodded her head symbolising she wanted him to go first. He did so. He slowly and carefully walked up the 'newly carpeted' stairs, only to the find a sight that made the once strong man yelp and cry.

* * *

Violet closed her eyes tightly, not wanted to look at her brother's body. She knew she sounded like a bitch but she didn't care, she loved him too much to say any words that would express her pain. She herself, tried not to cry as the man before her sobbed over his best friend, his brother.

After what seemed like hours more than minutes, Violet finally pulled up the courage to open her eyes, like a true Gryffindor, with her stupid bravery.

She soon wished she hadn't. Sirius had his head at James' feet, his mouth opening and closing slightly as he muttered his apologies.

Violet couldn't bare it anymore. She silently cast a charm so her innocent brother's body was covered and suddenly levitated him downstairs into the front room. She then slid down next to Sirius.

"I'm going to go get Lily's…" She couldn't manage to say the rest but luckily Sirius nodded and told her he'd be with her in a minute.

Violet continued along the narrow hallway till she reached the end, the now blown apart door still, but barely, holding on the sign that James made saying 'Harry'.

The small little lamp was still on in the corner and seemed to be the only thing standing for the rest of it looked like it had been blasted into oblivion, or as the muggles say 'hit by a bomb'.

Violet slowly crept into the room almost as if, not to disturb the forever sleeping mother who's body lay askew among the rubble. Violet felt her knees give way underneath her as she let out a cry for her best friend, the girl with the ebony eyes.

"Lily, I'm so… If I could turn back the clocks and…" She gulped, stroking away a bit of red hair that was cascading onto the witch's stone cold face. "Lily, what I'm trying to say is… I'd swap places with you any day… just for Harry to have his Mummy back… I… you didn't deserve this Lily, nor did James. And I promise, to do everything within my power to protect Harry, for you Lily, always."

* * *

Sirius stood in the doorway, his heart almost being pulled apart as he watched as Violet bent over to place a single kiss onto the dead woman's body. He grimaced as she summoned a cloth to cover her and then sent her down to rejoin her husband.

He then moved forward and wrapped his cold arms around Violet's small waist, muttering in her ear.

She quickly turned around and latched her wet hazel eyes upon his, her pale skin carrying trickles of tears coming from those eyes.

"Hey, shush Petal, it's alright..." he said resting his forehead upon hers and wiping away the tears. He scanned her face, seemingly looking for something that he himself did not know.

"Can we bury them… in the cemetery here? Our ancestors and… Mum and Dad are…" Sirius cut off the babbling witch by kissing her forehead.

"Of course we can." Once again, the small brunette stuck out her petite hand and smiled slightly as the older wizard took it. Sirius then felt his stomach spin as he, Violet and the now covered bodies of his best friends apparated straight to the cemetery.

* * *

_Lily Potter (nee Evans)_

_30 January 1960- 21 October 1981_

_James Potter_

_27 March 1960- 21 October 1981_

'_The last enemy that shall be conquered is death'_

"Perfect." Sirius said quietly.

"How can it be perfect when they're gone?" The silence that hung around that question could have been cut with a knife.

Sirius was about to respond when Violet suddenly and quite violently grabbed his cloak and gasped. Sirius' head sprung up and looked at the witch next to him.

"Sirius… there's someone watching us," Violet breathed slowly as Sirius strained his neck to see in the distance, a figure that was gradually getting closer to them. Before anyone could react, the two were engulfed in a warm presence of red.

"Oh you poor things, don't you worry, I'll help you out, Arthur and the kids are looking forward to seeing you, as are we to see, the boy who lived."

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"This is Charlie, Percy, Fred + George… sorry George + Fred… oh will you two STOP it, and Ronald and this, this is Ginny! Our Bill, he's currently attending his first year at Hogwarts, we are SO proud." Remus coughed back a laugh as Violet and Sirius' mouths hung agape, their eyes scanning over the six red haired children in front of them. Harry, who was sat on Remus' lap, kept prodding him and shouting, rather loudly, 'REMMY!' His green eyes, so like Lily's, staring at him with glee.

"Molly, there's so…" Violet started, her usual perfect sway hit by the fact that there was so many children. Arthur and Molly chuckled.

"So many, I know dear, I love them all the same and wouldn't have it any other way." Violet just nodded, quite quickly. Sirius, who was used to a large family considering his own had many branches, just whimpered, much to Harry's delight and he screamed "DOGGIE!" His little chubby hands flew around the place as he climbed down from Remus and ran over to hug Sirius' legs. Sirius plastered a goofy grin onto his elegant face and turned round to Molly.

"You don't mind do you Molls? It's just, he likes Padfoot!" Molly just beamed and excused herself from the room. And on that note, Sirius transformed.

* * *

Violet shook her head, laughing at Padfoot who bounded around the living room of the Weasley's being chased by Fred + George, Charlie and Harry who was trying to keep up.

Percy had decided to leave out the childish antics and sit next to Remus and discuss what books he was finding interesting.

Ginny, who was only a couple of months old sat in her father's lap, the small tufts of ginger hair being played with by the proud man.

"Spider?" Violet looked down to see the chocolate covered face of Ronald Weasley. Violet looked around for help, only to see Fred... or George grinning at her.

"Don't worry, he seems to like Spiders, but we'll soon get him out of it," he cried earning a small snort from Violet. She looked back to the blue eyed small boy and smiled a smile that could only be described as motherly. She was about to pick him up when Harry came stumbling over, tears streaming down his little red face.

"Hey there baby, what's up?" Violet asked, scooping her nephew up on her arms. He sniffed and buried his face in her long hair. She hushed him and stroked his back whilst looking round for anyone to tell her something. Luckily Charlie came forth and said it all.

"He called Sirius Dada."

* * *

Sirius looked out at the serene landscape around the Burrow. It was hard to see why a war could be happening in a world so calm and picturesque. He rubbed his forehead and sat down on the old bench outside the house, listening to the lively talk inside. Why he had shouted, he didn't know, maybe because he couldn't take the privilege of Harry calling someone Dada away from James. He just couldn't.

"Room for two more?" He looked up to see Violet and Harry. The little boys face was red and damp and Sirius suddenly hated himself. He shouldn't have put his priorities before Harry's; it was his problems not the little boys. He shifted on the garden bench and frowned.

"Come here Hazza P" Sirius cooed, spreading his arms to the small child. Harry almost immediately ran into the open arms of his godfather. Violet bit her lip and smiled, sitting down next to them. "Merlin, Harry, I'm sorry kiddo, I didn't mean to shout!" Harry frowned, pouting his lower lip out, very much like Violet did.

"Sirius isn't your daddy sugar." Violet said, playing with the little buttons on Harry's tiny coat.

"Mama?" Harry pointed to Violet who squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. This made the little boy start to sniff.

"Mama and Dada are with the angels now Baby." Sirius nodded in agreement to this. His rough hands clasped together, sometimes coming out to tug his robe closer around him. Neither of them had changed since the burial. The little boy, who was only a year old couldn't possibly understand them, could he?

"Violet dear, Sirius! The food's ready!" Violet let out a sharp breath and made her way up to the Burrow, trailed by Sirius who was carrying Harry. Suddenly, the latter let out a squeal of delight at what met his eyes.

* * *

Food. Loads and loads of food were piled up on the long wooden table. Violet's nearly exploded at the thought of eating it all of the heavenly looking homemade food in front of her.

Sirius seemed to be facing the same issue as his long tongue had lolled out of his mouth and was hanging there.

"Padfoot, close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" Laughter sprung across the table at Remus' remark. Violet shook her head and placed Harry in the high chair next to Ron who had already stuffed as much as he could into his mouth. Sirius sat down on Harry's other side meaning Violet had to sit on Remus' left, opposite Sirius and next to the head of the table, Arthur.

"Well dig in!" Chatter zoomed around the crowded room as all of its inhabitants tucked into a marvellous shepherd's pie. Violet was taking out of her conversation with Remus and Fred by Arthur.

"How's work doing for you Violet?" he asked occasionally glancing up at Fred and George to see what they were up to.

"Oh work! Completely forgotten about it… um, it's going well, I'm still new to the job but I've got to do a report on whether to take action against the Chinese government for exporting…" She seemed to be rambling on but Arthur was enjoying it and nine year old Charlie's eyes lit up when Violet mentioned how the Chinese had been illegally exporting Chinese Fireball dragon eggs to a dangerous wizard.

Sirius, on the other side of the table pulled faces at her and played with her feet. They locked eyes and both raised their eyebrows. Sirius mouthed 'game on' to which Violet grinned menacingly at.

After a rather vicious game of footsies, Violet turned back to Arthur who was giving her a knowing look.

"Have you ever met a Muggle before Violet?" Violet smirked. She knew full well of Arthur Weasley's slight obsession with the Muggle world.

"Um, yes I have actually. I had to stand on behalf on one in the Wizengamot when she came into contact with a dark wizard from Spain… you know it's hard working for The Department of International Magical Co-operation let alone the International Magical Office of Law!" Arthur's eyes shone like that of a child's at Christmas.

"Fascinating, now, do pray tell, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" A chorus of 'DAD' and 'ARTHUR' shot across the table.

"Oh Arthur, stop harassing the poor girl! She's been through enough!" Molly smiled tentatively at the younger witch and then put her hands on her hips. "Look at the time! It's already seven pm on the first day of November! Off to bed you lot, Fred, George, Percy! You too Ronald! And Charlie, go read." While Mr and Mrs Weasley were sorting out their rowdy children, Remus took time to look at Violet and Sirius, he blinked.

"It's only been a day and I miss them…" The other two nodded, Violet proceeding to place her head on Remus' shoulder. Sirius who was holding a sleepy Harry was staring at an empty goblet in front of him. The three adults stayed like that until a very dazed looking Molly Weasley came flurrying back into the room, her ginger hair a mess from what was most likely trying to get the twins to bed.

"Violet!" She called as she made her way to the dishes. "You don't mind helping, do you?" Violet shook her head and ushered the two men and the sleeping babe into the living room where Arthur was sitting. Violet then went back to Molly and grabbed the nearest tea towel. As she was drying, Molly started up a conversation.

"How are you coping dear, I know it's only been… how are you going to manage looking after the boy?" Violet shrugged rather childishly, finishing off drying an old goblet supporting Gryffindor colours.

"Molly, to be honest, I have no idea. Remus wants to help but I feel bad because of his condition and it's unfair on him. I can't let Sirius out of the house in fear he might do something stupid so that's that but he can't stay cooped up for too long! Oh Molly, it's just too tiring thinking about it all!" Molly smiled and put down the dish she was washing.

"When was your last holiday Violet Potter?" She asked her motherly tone still evident.

"Er… I've never taken one, I've only been in the job for two years, and I've never had the time for one…"

"Then that's it, you either take a holiday leave or maternity leave!" Violet's perfectly sculptured eyebrow shot up.

"Molly… I can't just take off six months off work!"

"You bloody well can! You're raising the boy who lived! For all that is good, you've been through hell, you deserve it!" Molly, in all her flurried state hadn't noticed the small figure that had crept into the room.

"Bloody Hell?" Molly swivelled round to see the wide eyed Ron. Violet coughed and snickered as the boy was led off by the fuming mother.

"Be right back dear!" Violet walked into the front room and saw Sirius and Remus looking ready to leave.

"Molly, I think it's time we leave!" Molly suddenly popped back, her smile as great as ever.

"Of course dear! Come back anytime, and we'd love to babysit for the angel." Molly cooed as she admired Harry in his sleeping form. Mr Weasley came over and shook both Remus and Sirius' hands; he then swung his arm over his wife's shoulder.

"Tara kids! Stay safe, and make sure you come to the next Order meeting." Violet then took both of her friends hands and whilst carrying Harry, dispparated.

The Potter Manor was oh so quiet when they arrived. It looked untouched, it's elegancy still there and it's downstairs lights on.

"I told the house elves to turn the lights on when we arrive." Sirius stated. Violet nodded and handed the sleeping baby to Remus. She then turned round to the street in front of the house, it was deserted.

"You boys go on and put Harry to bed. I'm just going to put up some enchantments. I'll go see Harry when I'm done."

Once they had gone, she whipped her wand out from the side of her robes and chanted the spells.

"Protego Totalum… Salvio Hexia… Repello Inimigotum… Protego Maxima…"

* * *

"Hey…" Remus looked up to see Violet, looking completely drenched and rather annoyed.

"Hey… did it start…?"

"YES, REMUS, IT STARTED RAINING WHILST I WAS OUT THERE!" He chuckled as Violet stripped off her outer robe and slumped down into the armchair near Remus. She looked worn out and her usual happy face was sad and depressed.

"What enchantments did you put up?" He asked, closing his book and placing it on the armrest.

"Oh just the usual, I couldn't bare to use the Fidelius Charm because of… and I just…" Remus nodded, he knew that the only people Violet could truly trust were currently in this house. There was of course Dumbledore but, Remus knew it was safer for the three of them to stick together.

"Did you hear about the Longbotttom's?" Violet shook her head, her hazel eyes suddenly becoming alert. "Alice and Frank were attacked last night, they're in St. Mungo's… their boy, Neville, and I think he's with his grandmother." Violet sighed and tilted her head. Neville was her godson, she had to see him.

"I'll see him tomorrow on my way back from work; I need to ask for leave, do you mind looking after him?" Remus smiled slightly.

"Anything, I'm sure Sirius and I can entertain the little fella!" Violet grinned and stood up. She then bent over to kiss Remus on the cheek.

"Night Moony," she called as she made her way out of the room and up the grand staircase. The portraits of her ancestors snoring lightly as she went past them, a few, like her grandfather mumbling about turning out the light.

Once she was on the landing, she moved down the regal hallway to the second room on the left, Harry's.

Inside, a small light was on and in the crib was the sleeping Harry Potter, his little chest moving up and down as he breathed. Violet then bent down to the cribs level, her eyes scanning over his little body.

"Harry, you were loved, so loved. Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe, be strong." Somehow, she felt as though someone else had said these words to the sleeping baby.

**REVIEWWWW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of the Ministry and Visitors**

**SORRY GUYS! I've been busy and such and blah blah, here's the net chappy!**

2nd December

"And you are you are to feed him, wash him and under no circumstances to leave him alone!" Violet said as she paced in front of the tattered sofa in the Potter Manor. Sirius, Remus and Harry were all conveniently placed on the said sofa, eyes trained on the ranting witch who repeated their instructions for the day, tapping her wand in the palm of her hand as she did so.

"Yeah Vi, we get it. It's only for a day. It's not like we don't know how to look after a baby!" Sirius grinned whilst Remus nodded meekly. Violet did not seem too convinced. Her Hazel eyes were still locked upon the two men, checking to see any trace of fear.

"Fine... fine. Just be careful okay?" She sighed and bent down to Harry's level. His little face beamed at the sight of his Aunt who looked so much like his Daddy. "hey lil man, Auntie Violet's gotta go to work now. I'm trying to get some time off to look after you!" Harry's face scrunched up. "Hey, I'll only be gone a couple of hours!" The small boy poked her cheek slightly.

"Toy?" Sirius barked out a laugh and Remus scooped up Harry.

"Auntie Vi will buy you a toy another time Harry." The one and a bit year old giggled a response and snuggled further into Remus, completely unconcerned.

HP

It had been a month and two days since James and Lily's murder and Violet was feeling no better. She had received dozens of cards with sayings such as "They'll be missed" and "Merlin bless their souls!" but what were they apart from words? They hadn't lost a brother, best friend, the parents of their nephew. No, no one really understood what Violet was going through.

There was, of course, a few people who cared, really cared. Dumbledore being one of them. Although the old man could not come in person, he always sent Harry a stash of earwax flavoured Bertie Bott's every flavour bean and some Sherbert Lemons along with a small note that usually ended up being a cryptic poem.

McGonagall, Hagrid and suprisingly Horace Slughorn also visited. The latter came to express his condolences and hoped that one day he'd be able to teach Lily's Evan's boy.

And then, then there were the Weasley's. The kindest family Violet knew and they were the ones who helped them through quite a lot.

HP

"Thanks Arthur, for this," the red haired man nodded and smiled slightly as they made their way down the cobbled streets of London. In the distance a cat was meowing at a bin and an old lady was talking to a wall.

As they turned left, the sign for the toilets became clearer. Arthur pointed his right index finger to the ladies and Violet nodded. They silently said goodbye and Violet queued up to flush herself down to the Ministry of Magic.

Around her, various witches were gossiping about the latest news and Violet rolled her eyes; she couldn't care less about the latest toyboy Celestina Warbeck had acquired.

Finally, it was her turn to flush. She confidently stepped into the stall, closed the door, stepped into the toilet and looked up. There dangling was the chain. She clasped her hand around it and tugged.

**WHOOSH.**

****The noise rose as Violet stepped out of the emerald fireplace. Surrounded, was she, by witches and wizards from all departments of the Ministry. Violet turned round and raised an eyebrow. The tall infrastructure that usually held the face of the current Minister for Magic now had two faces. One, Violet recognised as Cornelius Fudge. He had worked on her department for quite a few years. And although Violet had only been working for the Ministry for two years, she knew of Fudge's magical views.

The other wizard was a man the young witch did not recognise. _He doesn't stand a ch_anceShe thought as she pushed past the variously dressed people of the Ministry.

It was only till she came to the row of reporters did Violet truly understand how big her nephews fame was.

Plastered all over the news papers were titles proclaiming the small boys victory over Voldemort. Violet's eyebrows knitted together as she saw the headline for the Daily Prophet.

_Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived or The Boy Who Hid  
_

_By Rita Skeeter_

__WHO WAS THIS BITCH? Violet had never heard of her and she was certainly sure that the woman had never met Harry.

Before she had any time to think about the Prophet, a rogue reporter hurtled his way towards Violet, magical quill and pad at the ready.

"Ms Potter, Ms Potter!" He exclaimed loudly, attracting the watching eyes of the public and unfortunately, the other reporters. The rogue one panted as he tried not to be crushed by the others.

"Ms Potter, how does it feel to have lost your brother?"

"Do you regret them having the baby?"

"Where currently are you and Harry residing?"

Violet was bombarded with questions that all seemed the same. She raised her wanf and muttered 'silencio' to the reporters. They all frowned and moved to reverse the spell but Violet glared them off. She then reversed the spell herself.

"It doesn't bode well with my heart to talk about my brother and his wife like this. No, I do not regret them having Harry. He's a breath of fresh air and I love him. He is the sweetest boy I know and I am not telling you where my nephew and I are staying and that is all."

The reporters hummed and all wrote down what she had to say, Violet thought they were satisfied till one blonde head poked through the cloud.

"Violet! Youhooooo!" The brunette witch hated her already. "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet!" _Explains things_ thought Violet. The so called Skeeter woman was the foulest creature Violet had ever encountered. She wore unruly bright purple lipstick, sickeningly velvet green robes and her hair... well... when did the animal die?

"Is it true that you are sleeping with the godfather of the Boy who Lived? Will there be another murdering traitor to be born soon?" Silence floated around the atrium like a ballerina in the wind.

Violet, who's face usually remained calm, was a beetroot coloured red. "How dare you!" The Reporters nearly jumped back half a mile. "YOU KNOW FAIR WELL THAT PETER PETTIGREW BETRAYED MY BROTHER! AND AS FOR SIRIUS AND I... WELL, IF THERE WAS ANYTHING GOING ON, YOU'D BE THE LAST TO KNOW!"

And with that, Violet Potter stormed off.

HP

"Well that was certainly an Oscar Winning performance out there Violet." The witch didn't need to turn around in the elevator to know that slippery voice.

"I'm glad you paid so much attention," she replied, keeping her eyes trained on the lifts glowing buttons. _Two more levels..._

__"It's a shame the boys parents died that night." _One more level._

__"And it's a shame you're not in Azkaban" she retorted.

**PING**

****Violet then strode out of the elevator leaving a shocked, open mouthed Lucius Malfoy in it.

HP

After an hour long meeting with Mr Crouch, Violet was allowed a whole year off work due to the 'circumstances'. She was to start work again in January '83, five months after Harry's second birthday.

Violet smiled as she walked down the corridor to the atrium. She finally had time to be off with Harry, Remus and Siriu-SHIT! He probably wasn't going to be very happy when she told him about her time with the reporters. Violet suddenly felt a tight grip on her arm and before she knew it, she was whirled behind some fireplace.

"SNAPE!" She seethed, glaring at her captor. The greasy haired man said nothing but opened his mouth as if he was going to...

"Nevermind." He said. He then turned on his heel and walked off. Violet snorted and shook her head, she was done with cowards today.

HP

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Violet stumbled out of the fireplace and brushed herself down. "Sirius, you'll never guess-" Violet's eyes grew large.

There, on her sofa was a tall elegant looking, auburn haired woman clad in only her bra and knickers.

"Oh hi! I'm Tori!" She said, putting out her cigarette. Violet let out a warrior like screech and stomped her foot on the ground.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, SIRIUS ORION BLACK THE 3RD! WHY IS THERE A PROSTITUTE IN MY HOUSE!"

Review? :)


	6. Chapter 6

**When Pies become Women**

In the house at the end of the road, a house elf, by the name of Mitsy, was going about her daily duties when all hell broke loose.

**Mitsy POV**

Mitsy was doing Master Sirius' bidding when Mitsy heard loud noises downstairs. Mitsy had to find out who was making this racket it this ancient house and tell them off. They might wake up Master Sirius who along with the little Master, was taking a nap.

So Mitsy crept down the large staircases that Master Charlus loved so much and saw Master Sirius' head in the living room. Mitsy could see that him and Mistress Violet were arguing. Mistress Violet, who Mitsy loved dearly, prodded Master Sirius in the chest. Mitsy could not hear what they were saying so Mitsy walked back up the stairs and continued to iron shirts like good house elves do.

**End of Mitsy POV**

**EARLIER**

Violet stared at the woman before her who now had her arms slung round Remus and Sirius' shoulders.

Remus looked uneasy whilst Sirius, ever the looker of perfection, had a smirk on his face.

"EXPLAIN!" Violet screeched, her hazel eyes burning into Remus' soul. _Oh this was not good..._

"Vi, it's not what you think!" Sirius said, waltzing over to his best friends sister. Violet shook her head and moved away from him. "Petal!" Sirius groaned stretching his arms out to her. She slapped them away and faced Remus.

"YOU. EXPLAIN. NOW!" Remus squeaked and nodded. He peeled Tori off of himself and sat down. So, the Werewolf began his tale whilst Violet pushed the whiny animagus away from her.

* * *

"It was around One when I smelt something wafting through the room. Naturally, as of what I am, I was inclined to find out what it was. I quickly checked upon Padfoot who had went for his afternoon nap with Harry before I followed the delicious scent.

It took me outside to your beautiful garden and before I could admire your Violets, Lily's and Roses I noticed vapour rising above one of the hedges to the left. Now, normally I would not be so inclined to do the following but it's coming up to that time and my sense were kicking in.

I clambered over the neatly cut hedges and found myself in a rather peculiar garden. I was surrounded my stone ballerinas, orchestras and birds. To say I was scared was an understatement. Of course, I knew the Potter's had a neighbour but I had never seen them nor realised they lived so close.

And that, dear Violet, was when I saw her." Remus looked to Tori slightly. She beamed back at him and Violet almost felt sick. Or was that just because she had ended up on Sirius' knee and he was bouncing her up and down? Violet raised her eyebrows as if to continue, Remus obliged.

"Tori and I sat down and talked. I found out she had been baking apple pie-"

"If I bake, it takes my mind off the wizard crack, 'magic millipede'!" Tori interjected, earning some odd looks from the two young people opposite her and Remus.

"Yes... and I then told her about Harry and how wonderful he was, She instantly took a liking to him and i invited her to stay." Remus looked up from his shoes to see Violet pouting. Remus knew she did this when she was thinking. He looked to Sirius who was still bouncing his knee up and down, taking Violet with it. Finally, after what seemed like forever for Remus, Violet nodded her head slowly.

"Well Petal?" Sirius asked. Violet frowned.

"It still doesn't explain as to why she's in her underwear!" Sirius snorted and Remus sighed, he knew she'd ask this. It was Tori though, who answered.

"Harry chucked some mushy peas at me and I couldn't borrow one of Remus' as most of his are still at his old place. I also couldn't take Sirius' as he insisted that you'd... well..." Violet raised an eyebrow as the witch giggled deliriously and flicked her long hair over one shoulder. Remus glanced at Sirius who had turned Weasley red. His aristocratic cheek bones showing off one hell of a blush.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" She stood up and turned to Sirius who looked equally confused.

"I er... don't know..." Violet looked like she was about to explode.

"ONE DAY SIRIUS. JUST ONE DAY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY NEPHEW!" She prodded his firm chest and then sank down into the sofa again, her hands resting her head.

"VIVI" All heads in the room spun round to see Harry stumbling in with a colouring crayon in one hand. Violet rushed over to him and picked the small boy up, smothering him with kisses.

"Oh baby! Did you miss me?"The boy nodded, holding out his crayon for her. She took it from his fingers and examined it. "Oh look! Did you bring me my name?" It was true, on the crayon was her name in gold, Violet. Harry took back the purple pencil and pointed at Sirius.

"VIVI!" He yelled at him. Sirius looked confused once more for a moment till he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and said "Ah!"

"Harry and Tori drew you a picture earlier!" He explained as Tori giggled, sprawling herself over Remus even more. Gone was the werewolves meek smile, replacing it, a good hearty grin.

Sirius had left the room and came back in again with some Muggle paper in his bear like hands. Sirius then handed it to Violet and picked up Harry.

On the picture, all decorated in the purple shade of Violet, were five figures.

In the centre stood Remus, Sirius and Violet, all holding hands and bearing grins on their faces. She then looked to the left and felt her heart jump. Underneath a squiggly looking tree, were Lily and James. Harry had paid rather close attention to certain aspects of his parents. For James, he gave him his unruly hair and crooked glasses. And for Lily, large doe like eyes and long flowing hair.

It truly was a masterpiece.

* * *

After a long chat with Tori, Violet had learnt a lot about the other witch.

She was the daughter of two late aurors who died on a mission near Azkaban durinf Tori's sixth year. After they had died, Tori had become obsessed with the wizard crack 'magic millipede'. The drug made the witch or wizard feel lighter and happier.

Tori had been a Ravenclaw and had aced her OWLs but due to her downfall, had flunked her NEWTs and currently worked in a Herbal Candle shop down the back of Diagon Alley.

After this, Violet suddenly felt relieved that she knew more of Tori's tale.

"Want to take Harry to the park with me?" Violet asked her as Sirius tried top avoid Harry and his messy fingers.

"SURE!" Tori piped in a hyper way, zooming out the door with a trailing Violet not far behind.

* * *

"As I said, I just LOVE babies!" Tori said as they let Harry toddle in between them. "Also, another tale I know is... oh am I boring you?" Violet yawned and Tori giggled. "Let's talk boys!" The two had just been to the park where Harry had levitated the swing causing a small girl to faint.

After obliviating the muggle, the three left the park to make their way back to the house.

"Um... okay? Been out with anyone?" Violet asked, not really liking the subject.

"Oh LOADS!" Violet rolled her eyes, of course she had! Tori was practically a goddess with all her looks. "I've been out with Amos Diggory..." _Dick, _Violet thought. "Gilderoy Lockhart," Tori swooned at his name, much to Violet're repulsion. "Oh and Regulus Black!" Violet stopped abruptly. Better not tell Sirius that one...

"What was that about my cousin?" Both girls and Harry spun round to see the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy, formally Black, Sirius' cousin. She was holding hands with a platinum haired boy of Harry's age.

"Narcissa." Said Violet.

"Violet." Nodded Narcissa.

"Draco," Violet said to the child.

"Harry" Narcissa responded.

"TORI!" Violet scoffed back a laugh at Tori's remark.

"Talking of my dearest cousin in that way is most disrespectful. As you may of heard, he past away a few years back." Of course, Violet knew this. She remembered being with Sirius at his flat after Graduation when he was told.

**_Flashback_**

_"Strawberry?" Sirius barked and Violet frowned. "Sirius, just tell me what is is already!" The seventeen year old begged, climbing on top of the animagus._

_"Nope, it's a secret, and besides, it's just what flavour the ice cream is!" Violet flomped herself down onto Sirius and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"Please Sirius, I'll do anything!" Sirius' eyes widened, her gulped then grinned. _

_"Anything?" He asked, gripping her waist and flipping them over, she nodded and Sirius moved in closer when-_

_**CAWK!**  
_

_"FUCK! WHAT IS IT?" Sirius shouted as Violet pushed him off of her to skip over to the regal looking falcon. She took the letter from his beak and then walked back to the older wizard._

**_The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_**

_Sirius scoffed and ripped open the parchment._

_**Sirius Orion,**  
_

_**Although we have decided it is best not to converse with the likes of you and your friends there is something that must be said.**_

_**Your brother Regulus Arctu****rus is dead. The Dark Lord obviously did not deem him fit enough. This is your fault. If you hadn't of betrayed your family and blood ties then maybe Regulus would still be alive. Feel ashamed.**_

_**Do not come to the funeral,**_

_**Walburga Black**_

_There was a few minutes of silence._

_"BLOODY MY FAULT? HE WAS THE DEATH EATER... HE-" Violet rubbed his back as Sirius let it all sink in. His little brother was gone, forever._

_That night, as Violet lay by Sirius in bed did she truly wonder what happened to Reggie Blakc, Sirius' baby brother._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Yes we know that." Violet said, watching as Harry and Draco cross-examined each other.

"It is not respectful to my family..." Narcissa responded, her nose high in the air.

"Well sorry babes." Tori piped, twirling a strand of hair in one hand.

"If that is all... good day!" And with that, Violet watched Narcissa Malfoy stroll off with Draco in tow.

"Good Day!" Tori imitated the blonde and giggled in response to Violet's snort.

* * *

The days rolled on by and Violet found herself enjoying the company of Tori Gibbons. The young witch was another set of hands to look after Harry, who was turning out to be just as troublesome as his father,

Soon enough, Violet noticed that in a couple of weeks it'd be her first Christmas without James. She tried to hide the fact that she missed him but was doing a bad job. Remus told her that she looked pale every morning, Tori asked if she watched sad, romantic muggle films when she was in bed and Sirius... well, he was completely ignoring her. Tori had suggested that he may be sexually deprived. This was a typical Tori saying so Violet took no notice. But, one night, the ninth of December to be exact, Violet decided to go to Sirius' room to find out what was up with the stubborn git.

It was around eleven pm when she crept into his room. Harry was safely tucked up in bed and Tori had taken Remus to her candle shop... so it was just Violet and Sirius. Violet carefully pushed open the ancient wooden door and peeked in. His room was empty. But then she saw it, a small light creeping out of the bathroom door. She decided she'd wait for him to come out before they talked. So, sitting on his bed, Violet took in his room.

Like hers and Remus', Sirius' room was one of the largest in the Potter Manor. It supported two large bookcases, a desk, a fireplace, three rugs, two armchairs and a large four poster bed. The room was draped with Gryffindor banners and posters.

Violet, feeling curious, looked over to his bedside cabinet. On it was his favourite brush, three empty chocolate forg boxes and a photograph. In the moving picture was James and Sirius. Both were laughing, Sirius jumping on his best mates back. Violet remembered it well, it was during their fifth year after OWLs. Violet had been envious because she was a year below them and still had to wait for her day to come. A bit of water landed on the photo and Violet realised it was her own. Looking to the photo again, Violet saw an older version of one of the boys in the reflection.

"Violet..." He croaked. Immediately Violet knew he was going to cry. He dropped whatever he was holding, spun her round and enveloped her in a hug. Violet noticed he was only in his boxers as his wet skin sent shivers down her spine.

"Stay with me tonight," he begged, looking her in the eye. At any other time Violet would have blushed, but this was different. She nodded, tossed off her top and shorts and clambered into the bed where Sirius held her, just like old times.

* * *

Sirius lay watching her, thinking. He liked moments like this, where the world seemed frozen and all that mattered was what was there in front of him.

"Night Petal." He whispered, just like old times.

**Reviiiiiiieewww?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A visit to old friends**

**10th December- 15 days till Christmas**

"SO LET THE BELLS RING OUT FOR CHRISTMAS!"

A pair of hazel eyes suddenly shot open. They scanned the room and a sigh was let loose. Violet clicked her shoulder as she swing her legs over the bed, sniffing and ruffling her hair. She frowned, wondering where she had put her top and shorts. _Probably left them near the bathroom_ Violet thought.

She padded round the room until she reached her chest of drawers. Opening them, she groaned. Instead of her lacy, frilly knickers, Violet found herself staring at Sirius' boxers. She then remembered the events of last night. _FUCK! That bastard probably took my clothes!_ She was about to make a dash for her room, fume about what the idiot had done when she spotted a red top lying carelessly at the bottom of the chest, behind his pile of boxers. With an evil glint in her eye, Violet stripped out of her bra and pants and grabbed the item and a pair of boxers.

* * *

"Choo Choo!"

"BLEURGH!"

"No, no Harry! It's yummy! Look... mmm, oh shit, that is nice!" Remus rolled his eyes and nearly groaned as Tori began to shovel the baby food into her own mouth and not Harry's. Rubbing his eyes, Remus then continued with the pancake mix, keeping an eye on Padfoot who was eyeing the golden syrup, his grey eyes shining like a puppy, no pun intended.

A creek from the door symbolised Violet's wakening. Immediately, Sirius straightened up, flattening his hair in the process. Remus gave Sirius a look but his friend just grinned.

**BANG!**

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN!" Tori giggled as a rather messy looking Violet Potter entered the room. But it wasn't until she was fully in the room did Tori's giggles increase to a near unbearable sound. Remus' eyes rose higher than the average males as Violet sat down on the counter. She seemed to be clothed in only what appeared to be Sirius' old Quidditch jersey and a pair of his boxers. It was an amusing sight to behold. Violet smile shone as she shifted slightly on the counter.

Silence filled the room. Remus looked to Sirius who seemed to have a hard time sitting still, constantly crossing his legs over the other one. He held a strained expression on his face.

"So." Tori said, choosing to break the awkward silence. "Did you guys have a good fuck?" This started it ALL off.

Sirius was shouting tings like,

"I would but..."

"We just needed each other!"_  
_

"I'd never take advantage of her like that!"

Violet's responses, sent with a lot more vigour were,

"You would... really?"

"I don't need anybody at the moment!"

"ADVANTAGE? DO YOU WANT TO BEAR CHILDREN?"

During all of this, Remus felt something pull on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to see little Harry smiling at him.

"Want to go outside while they fight it off? We don't want you being in the crossfire!" The boy gurgled what Remus took for a yes and lifted the small boy up, leaving the arguing couple and Tori to cool things off.

* * *

"And this, this is a Lily flower or fleur-de-lys!" Harry frowned, his little face full of confusion.

"Mama?" Harry asked. Remus just nodded.

"But your Mummy didn't actually like Lily flowers, she was a fan of Violets or Fleur de Violette!" Remus pointed to the vivid Violet flowers in the patch. Harry's face glowed and lost all confusion. He bent down and picked one, turning to Remus.

"VIVI!" Harry chuckled, Remus laughed along with him.

"Once again though, Auntie Violet doesn't like her name sake!" The little boy pouted whilst Remus continued. "She likes theses..." Remus pointed to the flower between the thorns.

"ROSE!" Harry squealed with delight when Remus gave one to him. The small boy held it closely and giggled. "RON!" He proclaimed. Remus chuckled, he knew all too well that Ronald Weasley's favourite flowers were Roses.

It was funny how, in the course of a couple of weeks, Ron and Harry has become the best of friends, never leaving each others sides when together. The Golden Duo, as Sirius called them one time. Remus smiled at the memory, he knew Harry had gained his father's troublesome streak, breaking three sets of Molly Weasley's dinner plates. He also had some of Violet's traits. The obsessive need to critically examine everything and anyone, not letting his guard down and the sometimes the boy threw tantrums, much like those of Violet's.

But there was no denying, Harry had Lily's kindness. Remus remembered saying to Harry something about his mother when he asked of her, of course, Violet had smiled slightly when he said it; _"__Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others even, and perhaps most especially, when that person couldn't see it in themselves._"

"Hey shall we go back and see if they've finished arguing?" When Remus was carrying Harry through the Potter halls he stopped to think. He would never have a child. No one would want a half breed for a son. Let alone a husband who was a werewolf. He was destined to be alone. But then he thought of what Tori had said last night.

_'I know you're a werwolf Remus and I don't care. I think no less of you and no one else should. An old Muggle book that they seem to worship over said 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' and Remus, by Merlin, you have many friends who love you for who you are, not what you are. You're brave and I respect you for that.'_

For once, Remus felt tingly inside. Tori, a girl who seemed to have adopted herself into their little 'family', a girl who said weird things and took drugs, actually cared about him. And Remus liked that.

Stepping out of his trance, Remus carried Harry into the living room where Tori, now dressed in a strange pair of overalls, high heels and some sharp glasses, was talking to the helpless looking, terrified, Sirius and Violet.

"So, what do you say?"

"Violet... I am sorry that I did not passionate love to you last night." Sirius grumbled.

"WILD passionate love!" Tori added, scratching something down on a notepad.

"You're insane..." Sirius muttered.

"And you?" Tori asked Violet who looked at the floor in embarrassment. Herself and Sirius had both placed themselves strategically as far away from each other as possible.

"This is stupid." She said, but after a death glare that would have turned anyone into soup, she continued. "Sirius, I am sorry I did not fall for your seducing charms." Remus snorted so loud the other three jumped in their seats.

"SESSION OVER! That'll be five galleons please." Tori bellowed.

* * *

"I've been thinking..." Chatter rose above her voice. Violet growled. _Why is no one listening to me?_ Violet sighed and stood up on the nearest chair. "I'VE BEEN THINKING! I'm going to visit Frank and Alice." That shut them all up. Three heads were facing her direction, even Harry had stopped on his toy broomstick to stare at her.

"Are... are you sure?" Remus stuttered, placing the cup of tea he was holding down. "I mean..."

"Remus! I know what happened but they were... ARE, our friends!" Remus paled slightly, acknowledging that the couple, now residing at St Mungo's, were their friends.

Frank Longbottom had been the fifth room-mate of the Marauders. He'd been friendly with them but wasn't part of their gang. So he remained in the library most of his time. When he wasn't in there researching botanical things for Herbology, he was found chatting to the girls in his year; Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadows, Emmeline Vance and Alice Wells all loved Frank, especially Alice. He was also close friends with James Potter's little sister, Violet. She, unlike any other girl, could name all the Latin names for flowers.

Frank and Alice had got together around 1976, their fifth year at Hogwarts and the hottest Summer on record. Alice had been sheltering under a silver birch tree sttempting to keep cool when James Potter, the 'arrogant toe-rag' as Lily called him, chucked a water balloon at her. Alice recalled hearing Lily shout at James and Violet telling Sirius to shut up but Alice didn't mind, at least she was cool. But it was Frank Longbottom who made her laugh. He had come over and told her about some plant that could instantly cool and dry her off. She had giggled and he finally pulled up the guts to ask her out. It was 'perfect' as she told the girls later that evening.

* * *

**BING**

Sarah Gowan, trainee receptionist at St Mungos, was filling her nails when she heard the bell go. She looked up slowly. Her blue eyes met hazel as she came face to face with none other than Violet Potter, the biggest bitch around.

"Violet! So nice to see you!" Sarah mocked, tossing her ebony locks over her shoulders. The girl she was addressing put on a grimace. She hadn't changed much at all, in Sarah's opinion.

She still had that messy browny black hair that looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards. Those hazel eyes that, if you looked too close, could be beautiful. And the exact same facial features as her brother, rude, arrogant and just plain Potter-like. Sarah hated her. The one thing Violet Potter was, was perfect.

"Sarah.. hey..." Violet said, looking rather agitated. Sarah noticed this and scowled, why was she here any way? Her brother was already gone, along with the perfect Lily Evans. "Can you tell me what floor Alice and Frank Longbottom are one?" Sirius nearly laughed out loud. Those two loonies? Right nutters they were.

Sarah was about to reply when a black haired figure crashed into Violet.

"Floor Four! Remus found out, he sort of read through some files..." Sarah smirked and licked her lips. Sirius Black was looking fine. She wondered if he still remembered that they'd gone out for five days and thirty three minutes?

"Hi Sirius." She fluttered her eyelashes. Sirius looked down to her, his gorgeous grey eyes scanning her face.

"Oh it's Sasha right?" Sarah's eyes widened in shock, how could her forget her name? "Well gotta dash Sophie, we need to see friends."

Off they went, Sirius dragging Violet along, leaving Sarah Gowan to think about how much a bitch Violet Potter truly was.

* * *

Cold. One word to describe the ward which their friends were based on. No one really had any spark, and as Sirius, Violet and Remus walked down the hallway, Sirius felt empty. As they came to the end, Violet grabbed his hand hard and gasped.

Sitting next to the bed of the tired looking Frank and Alice was a small boy no older than Harry. Little Neville Longbottom sat playing with a few sweet wrappers. He looked up as the trio approached him and Sirius felt Violet's hand slip away as she went over to Neville. Sirius gulped when he looked at the boy's parents.

Both were smiling, not in the normal way, but more like the only thing they could do was smile. It was sad if anything. His eyes went to Frank. He looked worse than Alice. His brown eyes bore into Sirius' grey. _Frank... what has she done to you?_ Sirius shook his head in shame. He hated being related to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment to think. War. Look what it did. From Harry to Neville all because of one prophecy.

When he opened his eyes, Alice stood before him. Her blue eyes twinkling with her smile. She grasped his hand quickly, placing something in the palm of his hand. He looked down; a sweet wrapper was curled in it. Sirius' eyebrows knitted together but when he opened his mouth to question it, Alice had gone, dawdling down the pristine halls to a healer.

Sirius turned his attention to the others. Violet, who was crying, sat beside Frank's bed, bouncing the small Neville on her lap. Sirius wanted to comfort her but felt he couldn't. Looking away, Sirius saw his old friend standing by the window, his sandy hair falling onto his scarred face.

"Hey." Sirius said, coming to stand beside him. Remus nodded in acknowledgement, not turning to face him. Sirius looked out to where Remus was looking. A small boy skirted around an old oak tree, chased by a trainee healer.

"Bitten. Just five years old and he's already got this terrible curse on him." Remus lowered his head.

"Who-"

"Greyback." Remus stated, his eyes still watching the small lad sadly as he was scooped up and spun round by the healer.

"Moony, I swear if I meet him I'll-"

"Padfoot my friend... I am in no doubt of what you'd do to him. And for that, I am grateful.

* * *

_"Will they... get any better?"_

_"I am afraid not. Their memories are permanently damaged, they are incapable of speech and... I'm sorry."_

_"And the boy?"_

_"Staying with his grandmother... I'm sorry Ms Potter, but's that all anyone can do."_

Violet kept going over and over that conversation she had with the Healer. She was sat in the last room in the Potter Manor, he brother's room.

Since his death, Violet liked to come and sit down in the rocking chair and think. One day she'd think about James, the next, on what to do next. That, was the question! What would Violet do next? So far, raising Harry had been easy enough but... what about the years to follow?

"Petal! We're off to the Weasley's now!" Sirius shouted up the old stairs, his voice wavering through the air.

_Right_ Thought Violet, _I'll go see Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!_

And so she left the room smiling softly, things would be okay once she went to Dumbledore. Closing the door slightly, Violet poked her head in one last time and whispered; "Bye Jamie, I'll be back."

* * *

**Review! And if you have any ideas just PM or review! DECIDE THE FATE OF THEM ALL MWOAHAHHAA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wise Words and Bad Sayings**

Home. Standing tall and proud, poking though the morning mist was home. Even on the cold winters day it still remained humble looking and warm. Violet stood there for a moment, taking it all in; admiring what had been her home for seven years of her life.

She almost remembered everything that happened, from beginning, middle and end.

* * *

_"BUT MUMMY!"_

_"Shush yourself Violet!"_

_"I want to go to Hogwarts though! IT'S NOT FAIR!" The small girl stomped her foot and tugged her mother's arm. Her mother, a tall, elegant looking woman frowned._

_"No Violet! Now go say goodbye to your brother, you'll join him next year!"_

_Angrily stomping over to her brother, she pouted._

_"Hey, it's alright Vi!" Tears fell down the girl's cheek as she cuddled her brother. "I'll never totally leave you!" Sniff._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

"I've been expecting you Violet." He said. The woman turned back from admiring the school to face him. He noticed a few things straight away:

1) She looked less gaunt than their first meeting. She held no dark lines or patches under her eyes and her figure had filled out more and resembled a stick less.

2) Her clothes were not like what girls her age wore. She did not need to reveal anything for her jeans and simple knitted sweater outlined her figure fine.

3) She had never looked more like her brother. Hair messed up, lips pink from the cold, the same slouchy position and those eyes. He had heard many people talk about how beautiful Lily Evans' eyes were but there was something about those Potter eyes. How they shone with mischievousness and yet looked so warm.

"Morning sir." She said, smiling softly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he lead her back home.

* * *

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was thinking that you already know that sir."

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top and Professor Dumbledore opened the door. Violet looked around. One thing was certain: of all the teacher's offices Violet had ever visited in her years, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw footed desk.,

"Ah, I see. This talk has been brewing for quite a while now. Sit, please," he motioned, sitting down in the large chair himself. Violet sat too, glancing around the room and reminding herself of all the times she was here. "Now Violet. I presume I owe you an explanation." Violet frowned.

"Sir?" She questioned, her brow creasing more and more so.

"Violet, I am going to tell you something and you must not interfere me... understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Violet... Voldemort tried to kill Harry in October because of a prophecy made shortly before his birth. Lily and James did not tell you this, only Sirius, Remus and eventually Peter Pettigrew. You only thought they were in hiding like any other Auror couple protecting their child from the war. Did you ever wonder why you did not see your brother for three months before his death? Wonder why he told you that it wasn't safe? Voldemort knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know it's full contents. He set out to kill Harry when he was a baby, believing he was filling the terms of the prophecy."

"So... Who heard the prophecy?" Violet's voice was quiet, far from normal.

"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night one year ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

Dumbledore sighed and tapped the desk with his wand. A shallow stone basin, carved with runes round the edges appeared. A figure rose out of it.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live whilst the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Violet nor any of the portraits made a sound.

"And, Harry, will he... know?" Dumbledore's blue eyes shone sadly.

"Violet, the boy cannot know yet of his fate. When the time comes I shall teach him."

"So... You're just raising him to die! Like a lamb!" Violet screamed, the dry lump in her throat forming.

"Sweet Violet... Voldemort will return." Violet let out a sob and sank lower into her chair. "Keep him out of the public eye, raise him well and do not tell him anything... Voldemort shed Lily's blood, but it lives on in Harry and her sister. Her blood must become Harry's refuge. You must ask for her blood, do not demand, she must give it to you willingly and create a ward with it around your house. To keep Harry safe, from impending danger." He handed her a book. "I'm sure you can do this."

"Why me? Why not Remus, he's a better wizard than me!"

"Remus!" Said Dumbledore. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- friendship and loyalty. You're a great Witch Violet, never forget that."

Violet nodded solemnly and stood up. "Take a break Violet, it will do you well." Dumbledore said as she went to the door. "Oh, and Violet!" She turned her teary eyes onto him. "Happiness can be found in even the darkest of places, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

* * *

She didn't apparate back home. No. She couldn't bare to look at Harry knowing what his destiny was. No. So she found herself in Surrey. A neighbourhood down Private Drive. A perfectly normal, boring suburb she noticed.

Kicking a couple of tin cans, Violet found what she wanted, number 4.

She rapped on the door quickly, hoping somoine would be at home at 1pm on a Sunday. Luckily, there was. A man answered the door. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a big mustache.

"There's no post on Sunday's." He said bluntly, making to shut the door. Violet intercepted it with her foot.

"Mr Dursley... I'm Violet, Violet Potter." A shriek sounded from down the hallway. A woman appeared, she was thin and blonde. _Petunia_ Violet thought.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" She yapped, glaring Violet down. "I told _her _that I didn't want to speak to her!" Violet felt her insides churn.

"I've got some bad, bad news. And I need your help."

* * *

"Gone?" Petunia Dursley's voice wobbled.

"Gone." Violet repeated, her cup of tea shaking alongside Petunia's. The room was awfully quiet.

"And you're... his sister?" Violet nodded, annoyed that she hadn't used James' name. "And the boy?"

"With me... although I do need one thing-"

"MONEY!" Vernon bellowed, his face red and bulging. "THE ALCOHOLIC FATHER WAS BROKE AND LEFT YOU NO MONEY TO LOOK AFTER HIS FREAK OF A BOY!" Violet's wand was out in a snap, her face livid.

"Don't you dare speak of James like that." Vernon squeaked as Violet pushed her wand further in his neck.

"Let her talk." Petunia whispered. Her gaze transfixed on the seat to the left of her. Violet lowered her wand.

"I... in order for Harry to be safe living with me, I need some of your blood." Petunia turned to look at her, confusion spread across her face. "Lily shed her blood and Voldemort WILL return."

Vernon grumbled and walked away, leaving Petunia to stare at Violet.

"I-"

"You didn't just lose a sister that night, Mrs Dursley... I lost a brother and I want to save the last thing of him, please." Petunia closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Yes." Her raspy voice responded. "Go... take it and leave."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You want me to make a protection barrier from her blood?" Remus repeated that night. Violet nodded. He sighed and looked down at the book. "Okay, this is complicated, really difficult. May take me at least a month... This is definately the most difficult... but for Harry, anything."

"Thanks Remus." The werewolf smiled. Tori entered the room with the fidgety Harry, her smile large on her happy face.

"I know just the place to go on holiday!" The two friends exchanged glances before looking back to the excited witch.

"Where?" Violet asked, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Spain of course!" Blank faces. Tori giggled and adjusted her skirt. "I have a friend, who so totally can get us a place there and all! We can go for a couple of days after Christmas and like, have fun!"

"Sounds... good!" Remus responded, whilst Violet nodded. She was slowly going over her conversation with Dumbledore. He had told her to take a break...

"Okay. We'll do it!" Tori squealed and bear hugged Violet. Remus chuckled and Violet rolled her eyes.

"I better owl Emerson then!"

"Emerson?" Violet frowned, sliding Harry further up her thigh.

"My friend in Spain. Oh you'll love him Violet! He has a thing for woman like you!"

"Women like me?" Tori giggled once more and then pulled a serious face.

"Y'know, the arrogant, sophisticated woman who is so totally a beast in bed!" Violet laughed.

"I might have to say I'm taken!"

"By me!" Sirius strode into the room with a cocky look on his face.

For a moment, Violet forgot that he hadn't told her anything about the prophecy or Lily and James' fate. But that moment soon faded.

* * *

Sirius' smile faded as Violet strode up to him, requesting that she speak with his alone.

The Potter manor was smaller than Grimmauld Place's interior and yet Sirius had never been in the room which Violet had led him into. The walls were covered in portraits of the Potter's ancestors. All carrying the same messy hair and Hazel eyes.

Sirius looked to Violet who had her back turned to him, facing a snoozing portrait of her mother, Dorea Potter. Sirius knew that Dorea was in fact a Black and it was easy to tell. She had the same pristine black hair and sculptured facial features as Sirius did.

"Why?" Sirius snapped back from his trance to see Violet, teary eyes and fuming.

"Why what?" Sirius asked, his mind zooming through all of the possible things he could have done wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me about the p-prophecy?" She stammered, her face distraught from saying it. Sirius gulped.

"It wasn't safe, I-"

"WASN'T SAFE?" She screeched, walking up to Sirius and glaring him down. "Wasn't safe to tell me my brother could die? You bastard! What else haven't you told me, huh? That tomorrow you're going to leave me and die somewhere? But haven't told me because it wasn't safe?" She screamed. "AM I TOO WEAK TO KNOW?"

"Petal... listen." He began. "It was James' idea, not mine. I would've told you in a heartbeat because I lo..." he sighed. "If there ever is a tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember... You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." Sirius stared down into those hazel eyes, James' eyes, Violet's eyes and licked his lips. He noticed how close they were and bent down to her level. She closed her eyes and Sirius felt her breath on his lips.

"Bullshit." She said. "And completely out of context Mr Black." She breathed, opening her eyes and leaning into him. He snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her so she was flushed up against him.

"Works on others." Violet emitted a groan and pushed him away. _Shit._ He thought. _Why the fuck did I say that?_

"Others?" She seethed. Sirius shook his head, holding his hands up in defense.

"Petal.." He said. "It was a joke."

"Yeah, some joke Sirius." Sirius moaned as Violet stormed out of the room, one hand covering her eyes.

"Next time, make sure my daughter's the only girl in your life." Sirius jumped as the angry Dorea Potter spoke. Sirius sighed and nearly missed the disappointing look of one portraits. Sirius walked out slowly of the room. The image of James' portrait's face sad and disappointed in his best friend.

* * *

**Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Never have I been so repulsed by a man! What a cheek! Who does he think he is?"

The three adults sat in silence as the young witch ranted, her messy hair tied back in a bun. The first person, a man who seemed younger but looked older due to the dark scars plastered across his face, was nodding appreciatively as the woman continued her speech. On the other side of the neatly presented sofa sat another man with high cheekbones and a beautiful set of grey eyes. He was watching the girl intensively, his eyes following the girl's every movements, occasionally smirking at a point she had made. The third person was not a wizard but rather, a young witch. She was conveniently placed in the middle of the two men and held a bored expression on her face as she twiddled with her long auburn hair.

Yes. Violet Potter's current manifesto on her hatred of their holiday they had only previously come home from was boring Tori. Their host, a rather raunchy Spaniard called Emerson had appalled them all with his drunken behaviour and his obvious drug dealing. They had left when Emerson had openly confessed to spiking Violet's drink in order to make her sleep with him. But they had to look on the bright side of it- at least Harry had a good time. Just as Violet was about to continue some more, Sirius stepped in.

"Petal, as great as this is, it's only making me want to hex his face off even more!" Violet smiled slightly. She was no longer angry that Sirius hadn't told her about Harry's prophecy. She realised that he was only protecting her, as was James, her ever so missed brother. "And anyway, I've received an owl from a family member of mine, a good one mind you, saying how they'd love for me to stay round for a few days. I'd really like to see them!" Violet groaned, not another holiday. Remus stood up, taking Tori with him.

"Listen, as much as it would be fun, I think we, Tori and I, should stay home, and look after Harry." Violet and Sirius nodded, Sirius' more eager than Violet's. Remus was clearly capable of looking after the little boy.

"AW! WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Tori screamed in delight as she raced up the old oak stairs to see Harry in his playroom.

_2 hours later_

"So have a safe journey guys and have fun!" Remus said as he bro-fisted Sirius and kissed Violet on the cheek. Sirius chuckled, heaving the suitcase into the fireplace ready for the flu network.

"Mhm" Violet said watching Harry bounce on Tori's hip; his little green eyes alight with happiness. "And you three be safe as well, the full moon won't be out till we're back so Remus can have a well-earned break then!" Violet said grinning. Remus let out a low chuckle and kissed Violet again. "We'll be back on Monday!" Tori giggled as Harry slobbered a kiss on both Violet and Sirius.

"BYE NOW! BON VOYAGE!" Tori squealed. Sirius smiled and took Violet's small hand.

"Ready?" She nodded. "The Farmhouse," he called. And with that, they were gone.

#

When Violet opened her eyes she found she was staring into a rather homely place much different to what she expected Sirius' relations house to look like.

Strewn across the floor were colouring books of every size and shape along with all kinds of toys. The only neat thing was a set of colouring crayons, each placed neatly in the correct order of the rainbow.

"Stay here; I'll just go find them." Violet nodded as Sirius bustled out of the room. Violet walked around, closely looking at some photographs that were placed all around the untidy living room. When she walked past the grandfather clock she saw the family portrait sitting on a wooden desk beside an old armchair. It was clear to say which one of the three people in the picture was related to Sirius. It was the woman, although her hair was a soft light brown and her eyes were kind and wide, she resembled her sibling straight away. Her eyelids were heavy lidded and her cheekbones high and noble. Yes, she was much like her sibling. Next to her however, was her husband. He too was fair haired and appeared to be a rather big-bellied man with a cheeky grin and small spectacles. In the middle, squashed between the two love-struck parents, was a little girl. Her hair was a strange shade of pink and she held a little smirk upon her rosy face.

"It's rude to look through people's stuff!" Violet spun around at the sound of the voice to face the same child she had been looking at in the photo, or was it? The girl now had dark brown hair that fell above the shoulder and a pair of silvery eyes that matched Sirius'. The girl appeared to be around eight years old but it was hard to tell.

Luckily, before Violet had to explain herself to the girl, Sirius paraded in followed by the couple in the picture.

"Ah Violet," said Sirius. "I see you've met my cousin, Nympahdora Tonks."

#

"I'm so sorry Sirius, she shouldn't have hexed you." Andromeda Tonks neé Black said as she put the cold peas up to the animagus' raw, red cheek.

"It's alright," mumbled Sirius. "I shouldn't have called her Nymphadora." Violet held back a laugh as the little girl growled at Sirius. "Oh Violet, introductions are in order I think. Violet, this is Ted and Andromeda Tonks and their daughter… er… Tonk. You lot, this is Violet, Violet Potter." Andromeda froze for a moment, the frozen peas nearly falling to the ground. Ted also froze, his hand halfway to his mouth to finish the biscuit her was eating.

"Oh you poor child, please, sit down." Violet did as the woman told her and sat down next to Tonks. "That's it; there we go… how're you coping?" Tonks giggled as Violet tried to speak but was too absorbed by what the eight year old was doing with her nose. She had changed it from a pig's snout to a ducks beak in a manner of seconds.

"Dora, put your beak away." Ted said, not lifting his eyes from the Daily Prophet. The young metamorphagus snorted and did what her father asked.

"Well, enough of this foolishness, a spot of dinner is needed I do believe." Andromeda said. "Sirius, Ted, will you come help me please?" The two men grumbled but obliged to the pureblood woman.

Remembering she still had company, Violet turned to Tonks and suddenly let out a laugh. The girl had morphed her hair and eyes to match Violet's exactly. She held the same messy brown hair and even those hazel eyes, the well-known trait of the Potter's.

"Is it fun? You know, changing your appearance like that?" Tonks paused and thought for a moment, her little nose wriggling as she did so.

"Yes!" She finally concluded, swinging back in her chair playfully. "I REALLY want my baby to be just like me! Then we can play pranks on people and stuff!" Violet smiled and played along with the girl.

"Really? Well I'd like mine to be just like his Daddy." Tonks smiled and shuffled closer to Violet.

"That depends on who the Daddy is." She proclaimed, changing her hair back to its original bubble-gum pink. "I don't want my baby to have ginger hair…" Violet frowned.

"Who in Dumbledore's name are you thinking of marrying young lady?" Tonks gulped, and then fidgeted to the side.

"Don't tell anyone but… Charlie Weasley…" She whispered making Violet's smile grow wider and wider.

"Well as long as a man looks after you and loves you for whom you are then he'd be the perfect Daddy!"

"And chocolate, you have to have someone who likes chocolate!" Violet laughed. "Does Sirius like chocolate?" Violet nodded vigorously. "And does he love you for whom you are?"

"I don't know…"

"Well find out then."

#

Violet was looking around the Tonks' house that evening when she stumbled upon a room which held something very old in it. The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back (as far as Violet could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black 'Toujours pur'. It was an exact replica of the one in the Black Family Home of Grimmauld Place, Violet remembered it well. She looked to where Sirius' portrait, his wide grin making him stand out.

"You may think of me badly for having that." Violet jumped when she heard Andromeda's voice from behind her. She had not seen her come in. "But I assure you, I have a good and valid reason for wanting to have this tapestry, this pile of horror locked away in this small room… I was disowned you know… just for marrying the man I love." Andromeda sniffed, her eyes had glazed over. "And the worst part is… it's knowing that my sisters are out there somewhere and I can't see them… can't see them because of these ridiculous pureblood rules. If they didn't exist then I'd have my sisters back and… they'd be with me once more."

"I agree Mrs Tonks…" Violet said. "If they didn't exist I'd still have my brother."

Violet didn't hear Andromeda leave; she was too preoccupied with looking at the portrait of a boy who already had a date of death next to his name. And it was then that Violet realised she was crying, and that a tear had landed on the name of little Regulus Arcturus Black.


End file.
